<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsukishima the Tutor by RikuNghts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967124">Tsukishima the Tutor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts'>RikuNghts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, First Time, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Self-Indulgent, Senior year, This is shameless, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:13:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi wants to know what sex is like. Tsukishima teaches him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsukishima the Tutor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so this is pure smut. I don’t even like TuskkiYama but I saw an image from @mintishp on Twitter with power bottom Oikawa teaching Goshiki and it was so damn hot I needed to write my own since I can’t draw, and I was like why not these two?</p><p>Of course BAKT still applies and Kuroo is totally cool with this. Yamaguchi will not be pining for Tsukki when this is done.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Whatever it is, just ask,” Tukishima said. He was sitting in Yamaguchi’s bedroom, the two of them studying for their final exams of their third year in high school. Soon school would be over and they would be moving on to their chosen universities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From across the low table they had brought in, Yamaguchi fidgeted. He was often fidgeting when he was working up the nerve to ask something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s nothing, really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re fidgeting, and it’s distracting. So spit it out or focus.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… I’ve been...well lately…ah, it’s embarrassing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How embarrassing could it be that you can’t just spit it out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well...it’s just…” he took a deep breath. “It’s about sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and put his pencil down. He had to hear this. “What about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… know we’ve talked about it before. After you and Kuroo-san...you know…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After we had sex, yes. You can say it, Yamaguchi. It’s not embarrassing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not for you,” he muttered. “I guess I just...being a virgin still, and going to university…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to have sex?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Tsukki! What are you even saying?!” he stuttered. The scarlet on his face made Tsukishima grin. “A-aren’t you in a relationship with Kuroo-san? What would he say?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s open right now,” he said with a shrug. “He has sex with Bokuto-san and sometimes Akaashi-san.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi fell backwards and Tsukishima couldn’t help the chuckle as his friend murmured “What the hell happened to my best friend? They corrupted him…” There was a pause. “Did you...have sex with them, too?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...no, not yet. But I suppose I would.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...isn’t it supposed to be like...I don’t know...between just you and Kuroo-san?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima shrugged. “As long as there is consent and everyone is okay with it, it doesn’t have to be.” He leaned forward on his hand, staring at Yamaguchi and deciding to tease him. “Kuroo is amazing. But I think it would be fun with Bokuto-san as well. He has such broad shoulders. I bet he’d do it pretty hard.” Yamaguchi fidgeted and looked down at his lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? Is this turning him on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smirked. “Akaashi-san seems quiet, but I bet he’d be pretty controlling.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-should you be telling me these things?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm...you don’t want to know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it like...personal? A secret?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty common knowledge for everyone in Tokyo. Bokuto-san isn’t exactly subtle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I guess he’s not.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima leaned forward. “So. Do you want to have sex with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Yamaguchi was a computer he would have short-circuited. As it was, Tsukishima was pretty sure he had broken him. He grinned as Yamaguchi stammered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought it up, so I figured you wanted to. But if you don’t…” He glanced down at Yamaguchi’s lap where it was clear he was hiding an erection. “Unless you want to hear more about it. Maybe that’s it?” He didn’t wait for Yamaguchi to answer. He did love teasing him, after all. He was so sure of himself on the court now as their team captain, so confident, but in moments like this, he was still that shy, awkward teen from two years ago. “Kuroo’s dick is pretty big, and he knows how to use it. He likes to bite, too, when we fuck. It’s like he can’t help himself. He’s pretty rough, but I like it that way.” He closed his eyes. “Mm...I like to feel it afterward since we don’t get to do it that much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi let out a strangled noise and he opened his eyes to see him from squirming, his mouth open. “So...do you want to have sex?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t have...any...you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-condoms,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer the question. Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have sex.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitation as he glanced around the room. “And if I said yes? Wouldn’t it...ruin our friendship?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you want it to. I’m not going to look at you any differently. So. Yes or no?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima grinned and leaned over to his schoolbag. He still had condoms from his last trip to Tokyo a few months ago and produced them with a small packet of lube. Yamaguchi let out a strangled noise again and Tsukishima chuckled as he tossed them on the table. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So. Still want to have sex? If you do, that’s fine. If you don’t, that’s fine too, but shut up about it and get studying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi groaned. “You’re going to make me say it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm...Kuroo-san taught me that consent and communication are everything. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to do, and I won’t force you to do it. I’m telling you right now that I am perfectly okay with letting you fuck me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Did you expect it the other way around? I mean...I guess I could but I never have…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no! I wanted to...do it that way. What you said. What Kuroo does...for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Words, Yamaguchi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwantedtofuckyou.” It came out so fast it blurred into one word. Once it was out he slumped forward, his head banging on the table. “Oh God, I’m a terrible friend, aren’t I? Who thinks that? I mean it’s not like I think about it all the time. Just…once in a while I wonder what it would be like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let’s do it. I’m giving you the opportunity if you want to take it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Let’s do it,” he finally said. Tsukishima crawled the short distance between them and, still on his hands and knees, kissed him. Yamaguchi’s lips were dry and a little chapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...I need to go clean up.” He reached into his bag and tossed his lip balm. “Use that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clean up? Why? Oh. Oh!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. So get ready. Relax or whatever. It’ll be a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response he went and locked himself in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were other reasons to hide in the bathroom a bit. He really did need to get clean, but he also wanted to give Yamaguchi a chance to change his mind. He didn’t want his friend to regret anything. He pulled out his cell and opened a text message to Kuroo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🌙: hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🐈‍⬛: a surprise text. What’s up, Moonshine? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌙: Yamaguchi finally asked me to have sex with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🐈‍⬛: damn, I lost the bet. I figured he wouldn’t ask until after you graduated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌙: you bet on that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🐈‍⬛: mmm with Akaashi and Bokuto. Akaashi won. So, you going to? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌙: I told him yes, giving him time to back out now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🐈‍⬛: have fun (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ You better tell me how it was later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌙: why wouldn’t I?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima put his phone on silent and away and cleaned himself as thoroughly as he could. Had Yamaguchi waited until his parents weren’t home for the weekend to bring this up? Hmm...if he had, then he was definitely hoping for this outcome. Maybe his friend wasn’t as innocent as he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As clean as he could be, he wrapped a towel around his hips and returned to Yamaguchi’s room. He shut and locked the door behind him, just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi was on his bed, clad only in his boxers. Of course they’d seen each other undressed before in the club room, but he hadn’t been looking at him like that. Yamaguchi had filled out from the scrawny teen he had been before. His shoulders were broader, his chest sculpted. Tsukishima’s mouth watered. He was a sucker for broad shoulders and thick thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still want to do this?” he asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi nodded this time, without hesitation. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. If at any time you want to stop, we can stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same for you, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. If I don’t like what you’re doing, trust me, I’ll tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then...I leave myself in your care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima chuckled and dropped his towel. Yamaguchi gulped audibly and stared at him. He wasn’t that hard yet, maybe a little stiff, but having that attention on him certainly was doing things for him. He strode across the room and knelt down at Yamaguchi’s feet, gently pushing him back so that he was partially reclining. There was a damp spot on his boxers and he hummed to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been thinking about fucking me?” Tsukishima asked. He breathed hot air over the still clad cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha...since...since you and Kuroo-san. I wondered what…it would be like.” He squirmed and Tsukishima lowered his mouth, sucking on him through the damp cloth. Yamaguchi swore. “Have you...thought about it with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take off your boxers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi complied, stumbling. He kicked them off and Tsukishima wedged himself between his legs. He didn’t hesitate before he dove down and licked his way down his cock. Yamaguchi gasped and brought his legs together, trapping Tsukishima’s head. He swallowed him to the root and forced his legs back open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ts-Tsukki...oh god that feels good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bummed and sucked harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima popped off lewdly. “Hmm? So soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re...really good at that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I learned from the best. And you can come.” Tsukishima smirked. “Or you’re not going to last for what comes after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed him down again, tightening around him. Yamaguchi grabbed his head and his hips jerked up. Tsukishima let him fuck his mouth until he came with a moan. He pulled off moments later and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I’m sorry. But that felt so damn good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind it rough.” His voice was hoarse. Yamaguchi flopped back on the bed while Tsukishima grabbed the condoms and lube off the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me a minute,” Yamaguchi moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, tired already? You have to have more stamina than that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the court, maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima crawled over him and gave him a kiss. “Move over so I can get ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready? Oh...shouldn’t I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi pushed himself up and Tsukishima took his place. He put his feet on the bed and spread his legs wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My god, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi’s eyes were wide and Tsukishima teased him by running a hand down his own cock, stroking it a few times before reaching under his balls and teasing his hole. “You’re so lewd…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to help or not? Open the lube.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi tore it open and squirted it onto his fingers. Tsukishima took some from him and rubbed it on his fingers. He used it to press against his hole and sighed as one finger pressed into his hole. He moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t… that hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It feels amazing. He fucked the finger into him and then removed it. “Your turn.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi swallowed audibly and pressed a finger against his hole. He pushed in and stared in fascination as it disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two fingers, now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi pressed another finger in and Tsukishima shifted to adjust to it. He reached down and held his hand there as he slowly fucked himself on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ts-Tsukki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll...be ready soon.” Tsukishima panted and stroked his on cock. “Get the condom on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi scrambled to obey. Watching him was amusing. As soon as he had it on, Tsukishima pulled him close and Yamaguchi braced himself on the bed and Tsukishima pulled his hips closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...do what feels good,” he said. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with his hole, then encouraged Yamaguchi to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oh god,” Yamaguchi said as he sank into his heat and started to jerk his hips. “Oh god, I can’t believe I’m having sex with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...and how does it feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing! You’re...you’re so hot inside.” Tsukishima clenched down. “A-and tight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can move harder.” Tsukishima reached between his legs, palming his ass, and pulled against him, hard. He gasped when his cock brushed against his prostate. “Just like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, oh god,” Yamaguchi kept muttering as he thrust inside Tsukishima over and over. Sweat built up at his hairline and trickled down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima wrapped his legs around Yamaguchi’s back, spurring him forward every time he pulled back. He was chasing his own orgasm now and moaned loudly each time he sank deeply in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close,” Yamaguchi gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Fuck my harder,” Tsukishima moaned. It was enough to push Yamaguchi over the edge as his hips lost their rhythm. He came with a grunt and Tsukishima jerked himself off, the hot cum splashing between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi collapsed on him, gasping for air. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we did that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad,” he teased as Yamaguchi pulled out and cleaned himself up. “Do you think we’re done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah. I mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...Kuroo can usually go for three rounds.” Tsukishima yawned and relaxed. “I guess you’re just not up for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yamaguchi bristled. “Are you turning into a provocation expert like Kuroo-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s working. What else can you show me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima grinned. “So much more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>🐈‍⬛: you alive? Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌙: more or less, for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🐈‍⬛: don’t break your friend, Tsukki. Was it good?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌙: it was a little awkward, but good </span>
</p><p>
  <span>🐈‍⬛: can’t wait to see you next month! Be ready for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>🌙: always will be</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>